El Musical de los Bronis
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Mails es un joven universitario aficionado a MLP:FiM, En compañía de su amiga Moni tratará de organizar un evento importante para que incluya a todos los bronis de su comunidad... mientras una misteriosa influencia se mueve en las sombras amenazando con apoderarse del hermoso Mundo Más Allá...
1. 31 La Vida Molesta de Mails

**LOS COLORES EXTERIORES**

**Libro Cuarto  
"El Musical de los Bronis"**

Una historia de amor broni contada en una comedia musical.

_ATENCIÓN: El siguiente fanfic esta basado en una historia real, pero los nombres de los personajes han sido cambiados intencionalmente para no hacer referencia directa a ninguna persona real y para que ningún acontecimiento relatado sea considerado verídico. No sea que dándolo por cierto, algún otro intruso llegue al Mundo Más Allá._

**Primer Acto: Balada en B Mayor**

**Capitulo 31 – La Vida Molesta de Mails**

Mails despertó.

Con la espalda chueca y la cara y los brazos adoloridos por haber dormido en su silla de respaldo alto, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la superficie del escritorio frente a su computadora, abrió los ojos y descubrió que el monitor de su equipo seguía encendido.

El ordenador portátil mostraba aquel sitio de Internet que él había estado visitando tanto en los últimos meses para convivir con otras personas que compartían la misma afición que el:

La serie, los personajes, la historia, la gráfica y todo lo concerniente a Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad.

Al mirar de nuevo aquella luz artificial de la pantalla, los ojos le dolieron. Toda la habitación y el resto de su casa debía estar a oscuras pues debía ser apenas de madrugada, poco antes del amanecer.

Pero una extraña sensación embargó al joven Mails. Fue como el curioso presentimiento de que ese dolor, esa incomodidad, esa extrañeza en sus ojos, brazos, cuello, espalda y en todo su cuerpo no se debía a haber dormido chueco o a que sus pupilas se estaban acostumbrando al cambio repentino de la oscuridad apacible del fondo de sus parpados a la luz penetrante y dura del monitor de la computadora.

No. Esa sensación se debía a algo distinto. Mucho más importante, transcendental e inusual.

Y es que aquel muchacho delgado, moreno, de cabello castaño oscuro y amplias gafas casi redondas tenía la impresión de que su mente se estaba acostumbrando a su cuerpo nuevamente después de _mucho tiempo de ausencia..._

A la mañana siguiente, Mails se presentó a clases a la Universidad como todos los días. Quienes lo vieron bajar torpemente del autobús jurarían que se estaba reponiendo a de severas lesiones en las piernas pues caminaba como si estuviera aprendiendo todavía a usar sus piernas.

Eso no seria raro en un bebe de un año, pero en un joven universitario con veintiún años cumplidos lograba atraer las miradas de algunos.

Dicen que la practica hace al maestro y que la mejor forma de recordar algo es haciéndolo. Pues bien, el largo camino que recorría Mails desde la entrada del campus hasta la puerta del aula donde tomaba clases fue suficiente para que recobrara el dominio que antaño tenia sobre sus dos pies.

De hecho, la figura delgada de Mails se quedó de pie, en la puerta del salón de clases con su mochila al hombro mirando hacia adentro un instante antes de entrar. El aula estaba llena y era un tanto bulliciosa, y el chico moreno tardo un rato en reconocer todos los rostros de aquellos compañeros que apenas si había visto por ultima vez el _día de ayer._

Nadie le respondió la mirada.

Y es que el joven Mails, introvertido e inseguro había olvidado lo que era el llegar a un lugar y no ser recibido con amistosas miradas y afables sonrisas.

Pero si había una sonrisa reservada para él.

Tan pronto atravesó el umbral del salón, sus pies lo condijeron casi por reflejo hasta la silla que, desde hacia mas de cinco semestres de carrera universitaria le había pertenecido, y justo en la banca de enfrente, una chica levantó la mirada del grueso libro que leía. Aquella mirada de grandes ojos cafés centelló tras un par de gafas rectangulares y delgadas, encajados en un rostro pálido enmarcado por una cabellera de color café tan oscuro como el del propio Mails. Entre las blancas mejillas de aquella muchacha, una sonrisa discreta hizo juego a la perfección con aquella brillante mirada.

—Hola —saludó la chica con una voz dulce de niña pequeña.

—Hola, Mónica —respondió el joven, y al decirlo, fue consiente del gesto al que daba forma su propio rostro. Él mismo estaba sonriendo. Había sonreído de ver a su única amiga y la hermosa sonrisa de ella había sido un reflejo de la de él mismo.

Y es que la forma tan amplia en que el joven le había sonreído había desconcertado un poco a Mónica, pues en toda la expresión del joven moreno parecía dar a entender que se alegraba tanto de verla, como si no la hubiese visto en _muchísimo tiempo._

_Cuando sonrío, te hago sonreír,  
y eso es tan especial, ¡oh si!_

En la mente de Mails comenzó a sonar una alegre tonada que cantaba esos dos versos. Esto logró que el joven se sentara en su lugar, dejando su mochila sobre el piso de losa, y se quedara pensativo mirando a ningún punto en particular, hasta que el profesor de la primera clase entró en el aula, saludó respetuosamente a los alumnos y comenzó el pase de lista con voz monótona y maquinal.

—Aderetti…

—Presente —Mónica respondió a su apellido levantando la mano y de inmediato se giró para hablar con su amigo que seguía perdido en sus cavilaciones. —¿No has dormido bien?

—¿Porque lo dices? ¿Me veo muy mal? —respondió Mails con el rostro apoyando en sus manos cuyos codos se sostenían sobre la mesa que joven tenia enfrente.

—Un poquito —respondió la chica mirándolo compasiva.

—Dime la verdad, Moni. —pidió el joven.

—La verdad, te ves terrible.

—Si, eso supuse —respondió Mails estirándose y lanzando un bostezo enorme mientras el profesor seguía pasando lista.

—Álvarez…

—¿Pero sabes algo? En realidad me siento bien —continuó Mails.

—Álvarez…

—La verdad es que no he dormido mucho últimamente, pero me siento como si hubiese soñado muuuuucho tiempo… —concluyó el joven mientras que la voz del profesor repitió por tercera vez:

—¡Álvarez!

Y gracias a la mirada de Mónica fue que Mails cayó en la cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo a él.

—¡Presente!

Un par de horas de clase después durante el primer descanso, los dos amigos caminaban hacia la cafetería. Si bien era cierto que Mails tenía pinta de no haber dormido, era obvio que su ánimo no estaba menguado en forma alguna, antes, parecía ser mucho más seguro de si mismo de lo que Moni había visto nunca:

—Y vieras como fue controversia lo de los ojos de DJ-Pon3 en los foros de discusión. Aquellos que tenían disponibles versiones de mas alta definición decían tener la verdad absoluta pero ni aun ellos se ponían de acuerdo entre si eran rojos o violetas y en que tono.

—Espera… —lo interrumpió la chica —¿de verdad se vieron los ojos de Vynil Scratch en un capitulo?

—Claro —respondió Mails —en el segundo de la Boda de Canterlot ¿Qué no lo viste?

—Si, un par de veces y no noté ese detalle ¿Cuántas docenas de veces lo viste tu?

—Solo una —dijo el muchacho sentándose frente una mesa y colocando encima el cuaderno de dibujos que llevaba siempre consigo —pero te digo. Causo mucho revuelo en Internet.

—¿Una vez o una docena? —quiso acotar Mónica, pero su amigo no la escuchó.

La mirada de Mails estaba fija en la entrada de la cafetería donde un trio de chicas hacia acto de presencia llamando la atención de varios de los presentes.

Y es que Europa y sus dos amigas eran del tipo de personas que llaman la atención a donde llegan, al grado de que parece que caminan en cámara lenta para que los demás puedan observar con detalle todo su glamour y estilo.

En realidad, era la propia Europa la que llamaba la atención, y aquel par de chicas (que todo el mundo conocía por ser amigas de Europa pero nadie recordaba en realidad sus nombres) eran parte de la faramalla que ella disfrutaba armando a su alrededor. No era la clásica chica fresa y deslumbrante, sino que había sabido, desde su adolescencia, sacar provecho a su estilo particular y peculiar belleza.

Al darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien su amigo miraba, Mónica se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano diciendo en un gesto de molestia y hastío:

—Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo.

Y no era para menos. Ella mejor que nadie había atestiguado en primera fila el desastre que había representado para su amigo Mails el darse cuenta de que Europa le gustaba. Más aun, había atestiguado el tremendo drama que había resultado el que el propio Mails le dijera a Europa que le gustaba.

Fue triste, lamentable, desastroso, sobre todo porque aquella chica tan "popular" tenia la mala costumbre de andar ilusionando a los chicos que sabía que gustaban de ella para aprovecharse en tanto le podían ser útiles, para luego desecharlos sin la menor sutileza o consideración.

Y pareciera que el corazón frágil e inocente de Mails sufrió especialmente aquel rechazo, creyendo que verdaderamente Europa le correspondía.

Curiosamente, la mirada de perrito abandonado que el joven moreno solía ostentar cada que veía caminar a Europa desde aquel desastroso rechazo, brilló por su ausencia en esta ocasión. En su lugar, un vistazo de indiferencia fue lo único que le lanzo el joven Mails antes de volver a concentrarse en su cuaderno.

Estaba dibujando. No era raro. El solía llevar papel y lápiz siempre consigo para entretenerse, pero esta vez, había tenido el cuidado de llevar con él seis lápices de colores y estaba haciendo un colorido dibujo en su cuaderno de bocetos.

—¡Es Rainbow Dash! —notó felizmente la pálida amiga del joven al ver el nada despreciable aunque sencillo dibujo.

—Así es. —respondió el muchacho mirándola feliz, y entonces Moni pensó que, a pesar del desvelo y el cansancio, no recordaba haber visto a su amigo tan feliz desde que aquella chica superficial lo desechara como un pañuelo sucio.

Y entonces, música:

Hay un lugar  
en que el pasto es la cena.  
¡Tanta emoción!  
Debe haber algo en el agua.

Chicas de Equestria ¡Somos mágicas!  
Trotamos hasta desfallecer  
Nuestras marcas nos representan  
¡Cascos arriba!

Mails sacó su celular y detuvo la música. Era una alarma que él solía poner en caso de quedarse dormido en clase para que lo despertara, pero que en esa ocasión se había olvidado de desactivarla.

El silencio se había vuelto generalizado y todas las personas en la cafetería miraban extrañados en dirección de la mesa de Mails y Moni, al grado que lograron incomodar bastante al joven.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo él entonces hacia todos los presentes —¿Jamás habían escuchado un tono de celular de My Little Pony?

No hubo respuesta, sino hasta que la voz lejana de Europa se hizo escuchar, impersonal y con molestia:

—Ash, fenómenos.

Y la cafetería estalló en risas. Dado que el ambiente en el lugar ya no era tan agradable, Mails tomó su cuaderno y sus colores y salió del lugar con Moni yendo tras el.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. —lo quería convencer su amiga.

—Créeme, Moni, es para eso y más.

—¿Tan importante es lo que diga esa tipa?

—Lo que diga… ¿Quién? ¿Europa? —desconcertado respondió el joven —Lo que diga ella es lo de menos… ¿no lo ves, Moni? No es solo ella, es todo el mundo. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos bronis había en esa cafetería?

—¿Cuántos bronis?

—Exacto. Cuantos y cuantas reconocieron mi tono aun antes de que Pinkie comenzara a cantar. Cuantos y cuantas incluso la tarareaban. Cuantos y cuantas, no solo no se rieron de nosotros, sino que se encogieron en sus sillas sintiéndose amedrentados por la intolerancia del resto en la cafetería…

La chica lo miró asombrada. Por un momento había creído que toda su molestia y enojo se debía al comentario de una sola chica, cuando en realidad…

—Lo que me molesta es la actitud de todo el mundo. La intolerancia, el desprecio y el odio acerca de algo que no conocen. ¿Somos de verdad tan extraños, tan diferentes solo porque nos gusta ver una serie que se pensó, originalmente, para niñas? —continuó el chico, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el resto de los edificios del campus, desde la colina elevada en que se encontraba la cafetería.

—No lo se, pareciera que pasa en todas partes. Pareciera que los bronis debemos estar escondidos siempre para evitar ser discriminados por el resto… —dijo un tanto resignada la chica.

—Escondidos… —dijo él, y entonces le pareció que comenzaba a escuchar una animada tonada festiva —¿Por qué deberíamos seguir escondidos? ¿Acaso estamos avergonzados? ¿Tenemos algo que ocultar?

La música que Mails escuchaba comenzó a hacerse más notoria. Era una tonada sin letra, interpretada en guitarra, y el la conocía. Siguió hablando:

—¿Y si nos discriminan porque piensan que tenemos algo que esconder porque no saben aquello que nosotros conocemos? ¿Y si no nos escondiéramos más? ¿Qué pasaría si diéramos a conocer la Magia de la Amistad que hemos encontrado y que nos ha hecho tan felices? Tal vez… no solo sabrían que estamos orgullosos de como somos, tal vez se enterarían de que vale la pena darle una oportunidad a una caricatura para niñas si puede enseñarte lecciones sobre amistad, comprensión y tolerancia…

Y entonces Mails se calló. Volteo a un lado y se encontró con la fuente del sonido.

Sentado sobre el pasto frente a la cafetería, un muchacho que parecía de los de primeros semestres tocaba una guitarra, animado. Mails se acercó a él y reconociendo la tonada dijo:

—Es _"Envolviendo el Invierno"_.

—¿Perdón? —respondió entonces el muchacho de la guitarra.

—Si, "_Envolviendo el Invierno_", _Winter Wrap Up_, la canción del onceavo episodio de la primera temporada de My Little Pony.

El joven músico sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, contento de encontrarse con alguien que reconociera la canción que estaba interpretando.

—También les gusta Mi Pequeño Poni. —aseveró dejando a un lado la guitarra.

—Así es. Se diría que somos bronis, y tu, mi amigo, acabas de darme una interesante idea —respondió Mails mientras Moni sonreía.

—Mis bronis —respondió el músico, ofreciéndoles el puño para hacer el _brohoof, _el saludo de la comunidad broni, para luego presentarse —mi nombre es David.

—Yo soy Moni —dijo la chica.

—Mi nombre es… —añadió el chico haciendo un pausa, para luego añadir —puedes llamarme Mails.

David tomó su guitarra y siguió tocando la melodía de Winter Wrap Up, mientras Moni le preguntaba a su amigo:

—¿Cuántos y cuantas bronis había en la cafetería, Mails?

—Temo que no muchos. No deben de ser tantos en toda la Universidad… pero aunque sean unos cuantos… los encontraremos… nos reuniremos y le mostraremos al mundo la Magia de la Amistad… —concluyó el joven, que se había quedado muy pensativo.

Por un momento, cuando se presentó con David, estuvo a punto de decir que su nombre era _Burning Spades._


	2. 32 Un broni para reunirlos a todos

Capítulo 32 - Un broni para reunirlos a todos

Cuando Moni llegó al salón destinado como cuarto de audiciones por Mails, había ya algunos chicos formados afuera. Varios cargaban instrumentos, otros simplemente se asomaban como para saber que estaba sucediendo adentro.

En realidad, la convocatoria que el joven Mails Álvarez lanzara desde la semana pasada cuando tuvo la idea de reunir a los bronis de toda la Universidad tuvo una respuesta mucho mayor a la que Moni hubiera esperado. Por un momento se sintió mal por dudar de la capacidad de su amigo por reunir gente.

Y no era para menos, Mails jamás había sido un joven de lo más sociable. De hecho, se había vuelto bastante huraño con el tiempo, pero esa mañana que se levantó caminando raro y como desorientado, parecía el mismo, pero también se veía muy distinto. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo esa noche? Es algo que Mónica ignoraba por completo.

La chica se abrió paso entre la gente, pidiendo permiso y notando que más de uno le reclamaba por meterse en la fila, y al estar adentro, notó que las bancas del salón habían sido echadas a un lado y el escritorio que usaría normalmente el profesor estaba siendo ocupado por el joven Álvarez que en una libreta tomaba nota de todos y cada uno de los que iban pasando. Tenía también sobre el escritorio su computadora portátil y un par de bocinas.

Moni camino hacia el sin evitar notar a una alegre chica de abundante cabellera ondulada que miraba por la ventana e iba de aquí a allá por toda el aula.

—Buen día, Mails. —le saludó Moni.

—¡Moni! —sonrió el chico al verla —que bien que llegas, temía que te ganaran el papel de Fluttershy si llegabas tarde a la audición.

—¿El papel de… Fluttershy? ¿De que estas hablando, Mails? —preguntó ella sin perder de vista a la chica de cabello ondulado que para entonces comenzaba a apilar las sillas como haciendo una fortaleza. —¿Quién es ella?

Mails volteo como si no supiera a quien se refería. En cuanto su mirada se encontró con la joven de cabellera risada regresó a mirar a Moni y respondió:

—Ella es Diana. Justo ahora no le pongas demasiada atención, es una historia extraña.

Y lo era. Ese mismo día muy de madrugada, Mails había llegado a la universidad a pedir permisos para utilizar ese salón y preguntar con qué autoridades debía hablar para llevar a cabo su ambicioso proyecto. En una de sus muchas idas y venidas, se sentó un momento en un sofá de la biblioteca y comenzó a quedarse dormido. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando tuvo esa extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba, y cuál sería su sorpresa cuando, al abrir los ojos, se encontró de cerca con la mirada de una alegre chica. De cabello abundante, castaño y muy ondulado, su piel era pálida con mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos grandes, expresivos y azules hacían juego a la perfección con su sonrisa amplia y hermosa. Vestía una playera color azul cielo y usaba una sencilla falda y un chaleco de un tono discreto de rosa.

—¡Hola! —dijo la sorpresiva chica con voz entonada que parecía que iba a comenzar a cantar en cualquier momento —¡Por fin te encuentro! Te había estado buscando.

Mails la miró un momento confundido, luego miró hacia abajo, sobre sus piernas, donde aún cargaba un pesado fajo de volantes en que anunciaba el lugar y fecha de la audición que estaba organizando.

Entonces lo entendió: esa chica debió verlo pegando carteles y volantes del evento, y seguramente deseaba formar parte.

—Oh, bien —respondió él —me da gusto que quieras participar con nosotros… bueno, conmigo, mientras no seamos más. Es un placer conocerte. Puedes decirme Mails.

Poniéndose de pie de su asiento, le tendió su mano en un gesto cordial.

La chica lo miró, luego a su mano, un par de veces, con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules muy abiertos como no comprendiendo el gesto. Después de un rato y tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, se lanzó contra el dándole un fuerte abrazo y diciendo, casi cantando:

—¡Sabes que el placer es todo mío! Tú puedes llamarme Diana si quieres.

Fue así como empezó todo. Y es que aunque Mails fue de aquí para allá entregando volantes, pegando carteles y pidiendo permisos, la alegre Diana lo siguió por todas partes sin apartarse mucho de él ni un segundo. Era alegre, parlanchina y distraída y parecía que le costaba trabajo quedarse quieta en un lugar por mucho tiempo.

Moni escuchó como Mails le relató con detalle la historia, y mirando a Diana de reojo, la chica de cabello lacio dijo suspiro con molestia.

—¿Y a qué dices que ha venido?

—A la audición, desde luego —respondió Mails.

—¿La audición? Sobre eso quería preguntarte… ¿para qué audición? ¿Cuál es tu plan, que es este evento que tienes en mente?

—¿No te lo mencioné? Lo que haré para mostrarles a todos La Magia de la Amistad será…

—_¡ÁLVAREZ!_

Una estridente voz se escuchó y seguida de ella, las quejas de los chicos formados afuera del aula esperando para entrar.

Entre empujones, insultos y codazos apareció Europa, acompañada de su peculiar estilo alternativo y sus dos amigas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó la recién llegada parándose frente al escritorio tras el cual Mails y Moni estaban sentados. —¿te has vuelto loco? ¡¿Un Musical de Bronis?! ¿De verdad crees que las autoridades aceptaran que un montón de fenómenos e inadaptados use las instalaciones para cantar sobre lo raros y anormales que son?

El silencio reinó un instante en la sala. Moni estaba que se ahogaba del enojo por el atrevimiento de Europa, mientras que Mails se había quedado pasmado de la inesperada irrupción.

Pero la primera en responder fue Diana que se paró junto a las tres chicas recién llegadas y dijo manteniendo la sonrisa:

—Con esa mala actitud, jamás vas a poder ser parte del musical. —la chica de cabello rizado le devolvió la mirada a Europa sin intimidarse, mientras que esta última estaba sorprendida de que alguien como _ella_ le hablara. —tú y tus amigas se ve que son lindas y buenas personas debajo de todos esos gritos y caras gruñonas. ¿Por qué no mejor sonríen, vuelven a la fila y audicionan para un papel en el evento… para ser las Cutie Mark Crusaders, tal vez? Creo que si te portas bien podrías ser una muy buena Scootaloo… ¿Qué me dices, un abrazo?

Diana le tendió sus brazos sonriente, mientras que las dos amigas de Europa se le quedaron viendo a su líder confundidas. La chica tenía en el rostro un gesto extraño, mezcla de incredulidad, enojo, sorpresa y repulsión, y dándose la vuelta, se marchó, con sus dos secuaces tras ella.

—No se apuren, volverán, apuesto a que de los nervios se les olvido la letra de su canción —añadió la alegre chica castaña y volvió a dar saltitos por el aula.

—Ejem… si, bueno… —Mails se aclaró la garganta y llamó a la persona que tenía tiempo esperando su turno al frente de la fila. —siguiente…

Entonces una muchacha se paró en el centro del salón. Era rubia, delgada y con gesto tímido, se presentó:

—Hola… ehm… me llamo Alicia y… bueno, vengo a audicionar para el papel de Pinkie Pie…

—Excelente, Alicia —sonrió Miles buscando en la pantalla de su ordenador —¿hay alguna canción en especial con la que quieras audicionar?

—Está bien cualquiera de Pinkie, gracias —dijo la chica rubia casi en un susurro.

Un par de clicks después, la música empezó a sonar. Se trataba de una música rítmica, rápida y pegajosa, todos los presentes la reconocieron de inmediato pero la que reaccionó más efusivamente fue Diana, que casi saltado dijo alegre:

—¡Yo conozco esa canción! —Y sin esperar que Alicia hiciera su participación, la alegre chica castaña comenzó a cantar muy entonada t feliz:

_Necesitas solo una taza de harina  
y luego añadir,  
Agrega algo dulce, no amargo  
ponle sal, un poquitín  
Hornear es fácil, hazlo así  
y unas gotas de vainilla.  
Solo un poco más  
cuatro contarás  
¡Y perfecto lo harás un día!_

_Cupcakes, son deliciosos,  
cupcakes, ¡ven pruébalos!  
Son cupcakes ,  
¡cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes! _

Al finalizar la música, Mails estaba sorprendido, Moni asentía con la cabeza impresionada y los bronis que desde afuera del salón haciendo fila habían escuchado, vitoreaban y aplaudían emocionados. No había duda, habían encontrado a la Pinkie ideal.

Pero Alicia que seguía parada en el centro del salón viéndose superada sin siquiera haber probado suerte, se dio la vuelta decidida a salir del lugar, cabizbaja.

—Espera —le dijo Diana —no te vayas. Lamento haber interrumpido… pero ¿sabes una cosa? Creo que hay un papel que te iría mejor que el de Pinkie.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó la chica rubia insegura.

—Claro… es más, no te vayas —sonrió la chica y caminó tras rápido junto al escritorio que solo se vio velo mente su melena castaña y ondulada moverse a lo largo del salón.

Se acercó con Mails y le susurró algo al oído. El chico asintió y rebuscó de nuevo en su computadora. Lo siguiente que Diana hizo fue ir con Moni, invitarla a ponerse de pie y animándola diciendo "Anda, anda, anda" la animó a colocarse en el centro del aula junto con Alicia.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música y para todos fue evidente que era la canción _Find a Pet_, del episodio _May the Best Pet Win_. Comenzando a comprender y cuando su amigo Mails le hizo una señal, Moni se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar:

_Lo sabes muy bien,  
mi asombro no puedo expresar.  
Eso me hace feliz  
que alguien de aquí  
es la mascota que te va a gustar._

Los asistentes habían vuelto a guardar silencio y miraban expectantes a las dos chicas. Alicia entendió pues el papel que le estaban sugiriendo. Miró Diana, que le sonrió animándola y a Mails que le hizo la señal para comenzar. Sintiéndose muy nerviosa, no hizo más que, insegura, ponerse a cantar:

_Ya deseo que empiece,  
pero hay reglas que acordar:  
Es realmente importante  
que quien vaya ser  
sea alguien grandiosa y genial. _

—Grandiosa, genial, hecho —añadió Moni, mirando a su compañera de dueto y sonriéndole para darle ánimos, luego, la chica de cabello oscuro siguió cantando, intercalando los versos con los que cantaba Alicia:

_Tengo algunas muy lindas opciones espera y verás._

_Que sea rápido como una bala y me pueda alcanzar._

_Claro, que tal un conejo, es lindo y tierno y te va a alcanzar._

—¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? ¿Qué no me conoces? —cantó Alicia un poco más confiada y comenzando a entrar en papel.

_Rainbow ten fe, solo hay que elegirla.  
¡Una mascota que sea divertida!_

—Vamos, el cielo es el límite —completó Moni después de cantar los versos anteriores.

—El cielo es bueno, me gustaría que volara —respondió Alicia y sin duda su voz y actitud comenzaban a sonar como las de la poni arcoíris.

—En serio, porque creo que este pequeño hermoso tiene todo tu estilo, claro que si —Moni hizo ademan de tomar de una cabaña imaginaria un gato imaginario y acercándoselo a Alicia se lo puso sobre la cara —¡Ay mira, le gustas!

—¡Paso! —fue la respuesta de la rubia y fue tan natural que hizo reír a más de uno.

_Tengo algunas muy lindas opciones que te gustarán.  
Nutrias, focas y más, te van a agradar. _

—Las nutrias y focas no vuelan. —La interrumpió en tiempo Alicia.

—Tal vez no, pero he visto a esta foca alcanzar tres metros de altura cuando surca el agua —agregó Moni optimista, mientras Mails dio un par de aplausos como si fuese la mencionada foca. Diana se rio.

—Se acabó, me voy de aquí. —dijo la rubia convincentemente incluso haciendo ademan de marcharse.

Moni la paró cantando:

_¡Hey! sé que existe alguien  
con tus requisitos.  
¿Qué tal una mariquita o un grillo?_

—¡Más grande y genial!

—Más grande y genial, ¡claro!

_Está en ese árbol lo sé ya  
Te presento a la gran Squirly _

—Es solo una ardilla.

—No es cualquier ardilla, ¡es una ardilla voladora! —y cuando Moni hizo como que la lanzaba al aire, todos los presentes siguieron con la vista la trayectoria hasta el piso de la ardilla imaginaria.

—Si… ah… como te decía —dijo Alicia con toda la actitud de Rainbow.

_Fluttershy, ve. No existe.  
Quiero alguien que esté a mi nivel.  
Increíble y que vuele  
¡Que desafié la gravedad!_

—Creo que quieres un animal que pueda volar —dijo Moni haciendo como que por fin comprendía.

—¿Tu crees?

_Tengo algunas muy lindas opciones que pueden volar,  
como un colibrí o una gran mariposa ¿Qué tal? _

—Mejor… pero… ¡más genial!

_Ok, ¿Qué tal un búho, una avispa o un tucán?  
Hay tantas creaturas hermosas que tú verás.  
Hay halcones y águilas; y los dos son reales,  
o tal vez un murciélago es lo que te puede gustar._

—Nos entendemos. —dijo animada la rubia. Para luego mirar alrededor pensativa y decir —pero en lugar de una opción, ahora son muchas.

_Muchas opciones, pero son demasiadas._

—No es un problema tan grave si me preguntas —la animó Moni. Mails le dio vuelta al monitor para que las chicas pudieran observar el video de la canción conforme los animales desfilaban durante la canción.

_Él es increíble y la avispa lo es también.  
¿Un murciélago que sea rayado no habrá? _

—No —le contestó la chica de cabello oscuro para luego cantar:

_Tengo un flamingo rosado, te quiere saludar _

Mails le tendió la mano a Alicia y ella retrocedió cantando ya emocionada y completamente en su papel de Rainbow Dash:

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?  
¡Un premio! ¡Eso es!  
Solo una forma hay  
de ver que animal ganará.  
Una prueba de rapidez,  
agilidad y valor…  
Y todos van a participar. _

Moni trató de alcanzarla en su desempeño como Fluttershy cantando a la par, compartiendo los últimos versos, primero intercalados:

_¡Y el estilo! Hay pensar en eso _

_Y así yo sabré quien va a poder hacerlo _

_Quien sea genial será… _

_¡Como yo!  
Así debe ser, soy mejor ya vez _

Para terminar cantando la última estrofa al unísono las dos chicas:

_Una prueba hoy habrá  
Quien es la perfecta y mejor mascota  
que hay para mí.  
Vamos a empezar. _

—¡Y que gane la mejor mascota! —terminó la canción y Alicia ya se sentía completamente convencida de querer ser Rainbow en el musical.

Entonces, Mails se volvió a poner de pie y comenzó a aplaudir, al igual que Diana y los chicos que esperaban aun en la fila.

—¡Eso es excelente! Entonces ya tenemos nuestra Pinkie Pie, nuestra Rainbow Dash y por supuesto, nuestra Fluttershy —le sonrió Mails a Moni.

—Muchas gracias, —dijo emocionada Alicia —estoy en el musical, ¡que emoción!

El tiempo fue pasando y las personas fueron adicionando una por una. Muchos chicos llegaron con la intención de tocar para que la música fuera en vivo, llevando sus instrumentos a la audición, otros chicos audicionaban para ser personajes de fondo, sobre todo los varones, que sabiendo que no había más personaje importante masculino sino Spike, deseaban aparecer aunque sea haciendo los coros de las canciones que las chicas principales hicieran. En realidad, nadie era rechazado. Nadie. Y Mails pensaba que eso era algo esencial del espíritu del musical.

La fila fue menguando y pronto el joven broni de anteojos comenzó a preocuparse de que no encontraran a seis chicas que hiciesen de las seis principales.

—Pues si no completamos el elenco principal, siempre puedes disfrazarte de una de las ponis —bromeo con el Moni.

—Créeme, no creo dar el tono a la hora de cantar, además no quieres verme usando falda. —respondió el chico.

Diana estaba por preguntar la razón, cuando alguien dio un paso al frente en la fila y se aclaró la garganta.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. Con que poni debo de hablar aquí pa' inscribirme a una digna competencia de rodeo… ¿nadie piensa atenderme? ¿No ven que tengo hartas ganas de participar?

Las dos chicas y el joven Alvarez levantaron la vista para notar quien hablaba con ese acento tan marcado y usaba todas esas palabras inusuales. La cara que pusieron fue para recordar, cuando se encontraron con que en medio del aula estaba una chica vestida enteramente al estilo campirano. Botas, jeans, camisa a cuadros de colores naranja y café, paliacate, sombrero y el cabello pelirrojo recogido en un pequeño chongo sobre la nuca. Incluso tenía pecas sobre la cara que parecían haber sido dibujadas con plumón.

—Hola, ejem, bienvenida a nuestro baile de granero… quiero decir, musical. —comenzó Mails —¿Para qué papel audicionarás?

La pelirroja lo miró molesto y acercándose le susurró, como si no quisiera que nadie más que las dos muchachas y el joven tras el escritorio la escucharan:

—¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Qué mi disfraz no es lo suficientemente bueno? —esta vez no usaba acento alguno.

—No,no. Tu disfraz de hecho es excelente. Está casi completo solo ocuparía tal vez un detalle o dos, pero definitivamente el papel de Rarity es tuyo.

Las tres chicas miraron a Mails extrañadas y el solo pudo echarse a reír.

—Lo siento, lo siento, chiste de redundancia. —sonrió el chico —¡encontramos nuestra Applejack!

—¡Yiiijaaaah! —gritó la aludida lanzando su sombrero al aire y al colocárselo de nuevo dijo, antes de salir, otra vez con su sobreactuado acento —¡que dichosa noticia! Ahora me retiro, las manzanas no se cosechan solas.

En cuanto la chica salió casi galopando, Mails pensó que tal vez hubiera sido bueno hacerle una prueba de canto.

En eso estaba cuando una persona más se adelantó en la fila. Era una chica alta, esbelta de rasgos levemente asiáticos y con largo cabello negro como la noche. Caminaba orgullosa, levantando la barbilla con seguridad y mirando a todo mundo hacia abajo con una actitud tan engreída que la propia Europa no habría podido igualarla.

—¿Esta es la audición para el musical? —dijo la recién llegada.

—Sí que lo es. ¿Qué papel te gustaría? —dijo Mails revisando su lista de canciones pensando en que no se le pasaría hacerle prueba de canto a esta aspirante.

—El papel protagónico, desde luego. —apuró la chica de cabello negro casi ofendida de la pregunta. Luego, sus ojos bellos y rasgados se posaron en la joven de cabello castaño oscuro tras el escritorio —Mónica, tiempo de no verte.

—Sarah, creo que no ha sido suficiente tiempo —respondió la amiga de Mails no muy animada de ver una cara conocida.

Distraído, Mails no reparó en la guerra de miradas y con los ojos puestos en el monitor de su pc, dijo:

—Bien, el papel de Twilight esta aun disponible, así que puede que lo quieras.

—Excelente. Ese papel haré. —le entregó a Mails una tarjeta con sus datos —háganme llegar las canciones con sus letras en versión de pista de alta calidad a esta dirección. Estaré lista para el día de la presentación.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, la chica se fue del lugar con su paso elegante y engreído.

Moni estaba enojada y cruzada de brazos y examinando la tarjeta, Mails la miró y preguntó:

—¿La conoces?

De camino hacia el Taller de Vestuario y Utileria del Centro de Artes y Cultura de la Universidad, una vez que todos los chicos hubieron audicionado y la pequeña sala de reclutamiento volvió a ser solo un salón de clases vacío, Moni le contaba al joven Alvarez y a Diana (que no se había despegado de ellos un segundo) el cómo conoció a Sarah, quien haría de la unicornio purpura en el musical:

—Estaba en mi salón de preparatoria. Es engreída y piensa que ya es una estrella de ópera. Su sueño siempre ha sido triunfar en musicales y no pierde la oportunidad de estar en todos los que puede.

—Wow, debe ser casi una profesional. No cabe duda que hay mucho talento entre los bronis. —se admiró Mails optimista.

—¡Pero ella no es broni! ¿No viste que ni siquiera supo quién es "la protagonista" de My Little Pony? —aclaró Monica enfadada —dio por hecho que siendo un musical, debía de haber un papel femenino protagónico y llegó comportándose como si lo mereciera sin siquiera hacer prueba de canto.

—Bueno, dado que nos faltaba una Twilight, no nos podemos dar el lujo de discriminar a nadie, broni o no broni aunque quisiéramos. —concluyó el chico llegando hasta el taller cuya puerta grande como de bodega estaba entre abierta.

Era un edificio con una sola nave amplia y bien iluminada. Mesas se distribuían por aquí y por allá al tiempo que varios rollos de tela estaban apilados al otro lado del lugar. El sitio estaba en silencio, solo el rezumbar de una máquina de coser trabajando se escuchaba a lo lejos. Mails y las dos chicas se acercaron a quien manipulaba el aparato y viéndola aun de lejos el joven la saludo alegre:

—Hey, Dulce, ¿cómo te va?

Dos preciosos ojos oscuros se levantaron de mirar la costura y miraron a los recién llegados. La dueña de ese par de ojos era una chica pequeña, bonita y sonriente de tés morena y cabello corto oscuro y rizado.

—¡Nat! —llamó al chico sonriente — que gusto que vienes a visitar. Oye, me enteré de tu proyecto musical. No me digas, necesitarás vestuario. A que acerté, ¿verdad?

El joven Alvares asintió pero agregó al mismo tiempo.

—Necesitaremos más que solo vestuario, Dulce.

—¿De verdad, como qué? —preguntó la pequeña chica curiosa, distrayéndose al mirar que Diana iba de un lado a otro mirándolo todo sin prestar gran atención a la plática.

—Pelucas, por ejemplo. Pareciera que ninguna de las chicas tenemos el cabello ni remotamente idéntico a los personajes —aclaró Moni uniéndose a la conversación.

—Oh, pero eso no es problema —respondió Dulce tranquila, luego se dirigió a Mails más emocionada —¡no me digas que ya tienes a las Seis Principales!

—Precisamente a eso es lo que vengo hoy aquí, Dulce… —comenzó el joven.

—¿Cómo? ¿También eres broni? —preguntó Moni muy quitada de la pena.

—Oh, pero que descuido —dijo Mails golpeándose la frente —olvide presentarlas: Moni, ella es Dulce, es una fan y coleccionista de My Little Pony desde segunda generación. Actualmente no esta tan conectada con la comunidad broni, pero se puede decir que es una de nosotros por su afición previa a los ponis.

»Dulce, ella es Moni, amiga mia, fan de MLP y nuestra Fluttershy para la obra, y… esa chica que está enrollándose entre las telas del taller es Diana… no se mucho de ella, pero será Pinkie Pie en el musical.

—Un gusto conocerte —Dijo con gesto amable y sonriente a Moni.

—El gusto es mío —dijo aquella con el rostro serio.

—Y entonces, ¿qué es lo que aun te falta, Nat?

—Pues además de vestuario y pelucas, pues una Rarity, desde luego —respondió Mails, amigable.

—¿Y dónde piensas encon…? Espera… no estarás pensando en que… ¿yo? Pero… ¿estás seguro? —dijo la chica morena desconcertada.

—Claro, sé que lo harás genial. Compartes la pasión por la costura con el personaje y tienes una maravillosa y entonada voz.

—Me halagas, Mails, pero Rarity es una diseñadora y yo…

—Tú lo serás cuando te gradúes. Una de las mejores que conozco. —La animó Álvarez —anda, dale una oportunidad al personaje.

—No es que no me guste, Nat, es solo que… tu sabes que… tengo pánico escénico… me cuesta cantar frente a extraños y… me cuesta más cantar frente a conocidos. —dijo la estudiante de modista casi en un susurro.

—Pero no puede darte pánico escénico si no hay un escenario. No lo veas como una gran presentación, es solo para divertirnos. —el muchacho sacó su teléfono y comenzó a revisarlo buscando algo.

Presionó un botón y música comenzó a salir del celular llenando el taller con una tonada conocida para todos.

—Me encanta esa canción —sonrió Mails a Dulce —anda, sé que la sabes… ahí viene tu entrada…

Primero renuente, luego cohibida, finalmente, la chica de la máquina de coser, dejó completamente su trabajo y cuando la canción llego al punto exacto, comenzó a cantar _Art of the Dress _manejando el tono hermoso de su voz con maestría:

A coser, junta varios hilos,  
Twilight ve, como un vestido te haré.  
¡Que la tela caiga perfecta!  
El color ideal es para ti.

Debo pensar bien en cada parte,  
para que el vestido sea obra de arte.  
El vestido de Twilight es.

A checar, detalles de la tela.  
Joyas hay que en una puntada he de pegar.  
Haz algo perfecto y elegante,  
aunque no le agrade y sea formal.

Ella es un poco más casual,  
pues vender le interesa más:  
Es de Applejack, lo ves.

Es muy sencillo,  
algo rosa para Pinkie Pie  
A Fluttershy algo fresco,  
Buena forma y color…  
¿crees que se ve lindo?

Lindo y maravilloso  
enganchar, sé que te va a encantar.  
Que convine todo con la crin  
y algo de magia por aquí.

Aunque en un costado largo este  
Rainbow se verá muy bien.  
El vestido de Rainbow es.

A medir, a cortar,  
diseñar, colocar, cada hilo cocer,  
cada lienzo poner,  
es arte un vestido hacer. 

Viendo que estaba más convencida, Mails paró la música y sonriendo, le dijo a Dulce:

—¿Ya lo ves? No te va nada mal.

Un poco pensativa, la chica miró un momento sus zapatos y levantando la cara contenta dijo entonces:

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Seré Rarity en el musical.

—Y no podríamos tener a nadie mejor en el papel —afirmó Mails, al tiempo que Diana, que se había acercado al oir la música salió de la nada diciendo:

—Oh vamos, yo quería cantar a parte en que pido más paletas para mi vestido…

Los cuatro chicos rieron y pronto Diana, Mails y Moni se despidieron de Dulce y salieron del taller.

—Ella te llama Nat. —dijo Moni mirando a su amigo mientras caminaban alejándose del lugar.

—Pues sí. Ese es mi nombre real. Natanael Álvarez.

—Lo sé. No hemos hecho tantos trabajos en equipo sin saber cómo te llamas. Es solo que nadie te llama así.

—Bueno, no todas las personas son iguales. Para unos eres Mails, para otros eres Nat y para la mayoría eres ese fenómeno de los anteojos —se rió el chico sin darle mucha importancia.

El día transcurrió y Mails estuvo, tratando de no descuidar sus clases, pidiendo los permisos y consiguiendo los espacios para que el musical se diera sin problemas. Después de todo, no sería el evento del siglo, más bien una reunión de bronis que tuviera como excusa la música, y con ella, mostrar a todos que era lo mejor de ese hermoso Mundo Poni que a todos los había cautivado.

Moni tuvo que ir a casa temprano y al final del día, cuando todo estuvo listo, el joven Álvarez se dispuso a tomar el autobús.

—¿Y entonces, tu para dónde vas? —le preguntó a la chica castaña, que había estado siguiéndolo el día entero.

—A casa —dijo ella.

—Bien. —pensativo, Mails la miró que aprecia no tener intención de irse —¿te estas quedando en la Universidad? ¿En los dormitorios?

La chica miró alrededor y luego sonriente respondió:

—Sí, así es.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos entonces mañana. Ese que viene es mi camión. —viéndolo que venía de lejos, le hizo una seña para que se detuviera.

—Hasta mañana entonces, pasa una buena noche. Sonríe mucho, come unos dulces y no olvides, mañana puede ser mejor que el día de hoy, solo tienes que recordar el ser feliz. —respondió Diana y al momento que en que el joven subió al autobús, ella se alejó, de vuelta al campus mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, con paso jocoso y rítmico, casi dando saltitos.

Mails la miró por la ventana y se rasco la cabeza pensando que le recordaba a alguien más.


End file.
